


More than Enemy

by Akila_K



Category: Ancient History RPF, Punic Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akila_K/pseuds/Akila_K
Summary: 对汉尼拔来说，扎马将是一场私人战役；而对西庇阿来说，这不仅仅是为了他自己。
Relationships: Scipio Africanus/Hannibal Barca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	More than Enemy

一开始，他先是闻到了血的味道。

睁开眼睛，他被眼前的景象震惊了：兀鹫在空中盘旋，不远处传来零星的厮杀声，到处都是鲜血和无力的肢体。他趴在血泊中，后背传来钝痛，随即他想起来，酷热、干渴、恐惧、惊慌、绝望。这是他被击中前最后记得的东西。

这里是坎尼。

他动了动四肢，除却一些小伤并无大恙。后背的痛楚不会太妨碍他的动作。他撑起身体，迦太基士兵已经后撤了，一些幸存的罗马人正在逃散。这是一场狼狈又屈辱的战役，在自己的领土上被人数仅为一半的乌合之众包围屠杀。尽管开战之前他便有过怀疑，但汉尼拔的狡猾还是超出了所有人的预料。

“……帮帮我……求你……帮帮我……”他听到微弱的求救声。一个罗马士兵向他伸出手，“杀了我……”他乞求。他的肚子上剖了个大口，肠子裸露在外，已经没有生还的可能。

西庇阿唯一能做的就是结束他的痛苦，于是他割断了对方的脖子。

记住这一刻，他对自己说，记住这一刻的惨痛，永远不要忘记这份耻辱。终有一天，要将这笔账悉数奉还。

他起身朝罗马营地的方向跑去，在满地滑腻的鲜血中行动并不容易。他杀死了一个又一个敌军士兵，但身后依旧有人追来，无论怎么跑都逃不开。他累极了，却不能歇息。脚步声越来越近，终于，有人从身后将他扑倒在地：“抓到你了。”那个男人说。

他惊醒过来。

花了几秒钟时间，西庇阿才想起自己身处何处。这里是扎马，是他所选定的决战场。

他坐起身，撩起自己的长发，让汗液蒸发。汉尼拔差人送来的和谈邀请就放在桌上，手指拂过那些腓尼基字母，很快，他就要见到写下这份信函的人。

在新迦太基，他去了巴卡家的城堡。

他见识了藏书室里数不清的希腊著作，大部分自己也都读过；他把玩了马戈的木雕和哈斯德鲁巴的弓，最后才前往汉尼拔的房间。屋子里的陈设非常简洁，“这就是你长大的地方吗？”他躺在汉尼拔的床上，看着天花板上的地图，脑海中自动浮现出对方八年来的行军路线。“你是怎么想的呢？”他翻了个身，闭上眼睛。剑已出鞘。无论前方有多少血战，他都必须取得胜利。既然汉尼拔的战术实用又高效，那他也不介意学习和借鉴。事实上，越是深入研究这个男人，他便越发情不自禁地钦佩起汉尼拔对地形气候的利用、对情报的搜集解读、巧妙的排兵布阵以及狡猾的诱敌手法。这个过程是如此有趣和愉悦，他几乎为此感到羞愧。

把巴卡家的势力赶出西班牙、将剑与火引向北非、与迦太基议和、逼迫汉尼拔离开意大利，他本以为就会这样结束，然而烽火再度燃起，战争便是他们的宿命。“这次你又准备了什么样的计谋呢？”他喃喃自语。

穿上甲胄、骑上战马，现在，他终于与汉尼拔面对面。

他们打量着对方。汉尼拔眼神锐利、精干结实，裸露的手臂拥有完美的肌肉线条。他站在那里，带着凌然不可进犯的气场。但除此之外，他很普通。难以想象就是这个男人令整个罗马无可奈何。

“你比我想得还要漂亮。”汉尼拔的希腊语无懈可击。

“你比我想得还要普通。”西庇阿也用希腊语反唇相讥。他抬手示意翻译退下，既然他们可以直接交谈，那便不必多此一举。

汉尼拔同样遣走了翻译，他率先发话，内容却是出乎意料的诚恳，让他差点儿就想答应。但立刻，他想起了早上的梦，“永远不要忘记这份耻辱”，他曾对自己说；他了解自己的部下，他们之中的绝大多数都在等待一场能够雪耻的复仇；他想起迦太基在和谈之后再度袭击了他的舰队，就像是16年前，眼前的人撕毁了两国缔结的和平协议，攻击了萨贡托并翻越阿尔卑斯山入侵意大利，开启了罗马与迦太基的第二次战争。接下来的战役不仅关乎他个人，如果选择了退却，罗马将永远无法抚平这个男人造成的伤害。

他能选的只有一条路。

他说出了他的答案，控诉了对方挑起战争的行为，斥责了迦太基的出尔反尔。他选择了战争。

汉尼拔看着他，沉默良久，突然说：“真可惜你是个罗马人。”

这句话刺痛了他的心。

他其实很想听听汉尼拔对自己战术的看法；他想问问汉尼拔更支持提米斯托克利斯还是亚里斯泰迪斯；他想知道汉尼拔更欣赏荷马还是赫西俄德；他想和汉尼拔平心静气地坐下聊聊……他知道不该对自己的敌人产生那么多的好奇，但很多时候，比起元老院的同僚，他却对眼前这个人更有亲近感。

“我也很遗憾你是个迦太基人。”他真诚地说，然后转身离开。

“愿你的神保佑你，”他在心底祈祷，“汉尼拔，祝你明天好运。”

现在他知道，梦里抓住他的人长什么样，说话是什么声音。

——————————————————————————

他从没想过新迦太基仅仅一天就被攻陷。实际上，他怀疑罗马人也为此惊讶。

普布利乌斯·科尔内利乌斯·西庇阿，他记得这个名字。早在提契诺河，当胜利触手可及之时，他来到高处纵览全局。马哈巴尔的骑兵们已经把披着红披风的指挥官孤立在了包围圈内，从罗马人的动作看来，他伤得不轻。汉尼拔心情大好，他没想到面对罗马的第一战就能拿下一名贵族执政官。

就在一名努米底亚骑兵准备给予最后一击的时候，飞来的长矛刺穿了他的身体。方才四处逃散的罗马骑兵竟又返回了战场，最先赶到的正是方才掷出长矛的那人。他拔出了剑，朝还在状况外的努米底亚骑兵砍了过去。汉尼拔看见己方骑兵下意识地后退了几步，包围圈顿时出现了裂口。罗马人冲了进去，与执政官背对背，一起与努米底亚士兵们对峙，他举着盾牌，挥开了马哈巴尔刺来的长矛。这时，其余的罗马骑兵也逐渐归位，两方人马立即厮杀了起来。混战中，那位罗马骑兵摆脱了与他纠缠的敌人，带着执政官先行撤退，其余人抵挡了一阵子也纷纷退场。马哈巴尔下令追击，汉尼拔摸着自己的胡子，对传令官说：“让探子去调查一下那个救走执政官的罗马骑兵是谁。”

最终无功而返的马哈巴尔啐了一口，他咒骂了一句，带着懊悔：“眼看就要拿下执政官了，却被半路杀出的毛头小子坏了好事。”

汉尼拔抓住了重点：“他很年轻吗？”

“看起来不过刚成年。”马哈巴尔脸色阴沉，半晌，露出一个不怀好意的笑容：“倒是长着一张十分漂亮的脸蛋。”

在坎尼之后，西庇阿制止了被吓坏的罗马贵族青年们的叛逃；过了几年，他以尚差七岁的年龄在百人团大会上破格当选市政官；接着，又在父亲和大伯战死西班牙后自告奋勇接过了最高指挥官的重任。这之后，他的名字便常常出现在哈斯德鲁巴和马戈的信件里、吉斯戈的战报上、迦太基送来的指令中……他自西班牙凯旋的年龄，汉尼拔不过刚刚开始他的远征。他给迦太基带去灾难与恐慌，而整个意大利为他疯狂。罗马人说他是尼普顿的儿子、被福尔图娜青睐之人，他有着维纳斯亲吻过的脸庞和弥涅尔瓦赐予的智慧。他年轻、英俊、富有、坚定、胆识过人且文韬武略。他是罗马历史上最年轻的全指挥权将军、最年轻的执政官，更背负着大半个罗马的支持与期冀。这几乎令汉尼拔感到嫉妒与羡慕。

西庇阿总是令他想起曾经的自己，那些巧妙乃至狡猾的战术、那些如出一辙的计谋……这个罗马人将他曾经用在意大利的计策用于对付西班牙和北非。迫使自己不得不离开意大利，眼睁睁地看着十多年的心血毁于一旦。这令他恼火，却也兴奋不已。罗马或许有很多不错的将军，但西庇阿才是唯一可以与他匹敌的人。

他强烈地想要亲眼见见这个年轻人，所以才发出了和谈邀请。然而先前长老议事会和另一个吉斯戈的愚蠢行径无疑挫伤了对方的骄傲，这场战争大概无可避免。纵然他早已明白迦太基毫无胜算，无论接下来他们谁输谁赢，罗马终将笑到最后。但没关系，扎马会是一场私人战役，他在乎的，只是能与命定的对手来一场酣畅淋漓的战斗。现在，西庇阿就站在他的面前，甚至比传闻中更具风采。第一次，他意识到，比起征服罗马，他更想征服眼前这个男人。

他本没想过要让这场对话沾染太多个人情绪，但话到嘴边却成了将心比心的劝慰。西庇阿的语气礼貌，言辞却十分尖锐。他据理力争，然而并不恼人。每句话都条理清晰、逻辑完整。他就像汉尼拔所认为的一样：年轻勇敢却不轻率，自信果敢但不冲动。坦白来说，他十分欣赏西庇阿，不知从何时开始，他变得对这个罗马人异常关注。他曾经想过，若对方属于自己阵营，他一定能比亚历山大走得更远。 “真可惜你是个罗马人。”他由衷地感叹。他们都在过去的战役中得到了尊重和荣誉，却也因此失去了亲人和战友。仇恨的齿轮一旦转动，便无法轻易停止。或许对他们来说，这都是个遗憾：从出生的那一刻起，便注定要与彼此为敌。

他看到西庇阿眼里同样闪过一丝悲哀：“我也很遗憾你是个迦太基人。”在那一瞬间，他们忽然达成了一种奇妙的和解。

望着这个从自己手中逃脱了三次的年轻人的背影，汉尼拔笑了，也许罗马的诸神确实偏爱着他。我会希望当年就能除掉他吗？不，那太可惜了。明天之后，他们之间会决出一个输家，并成就另一方无上的荣耀。他已经开始期待，这个年轻人会摆出什么样的战术在战场上惊艳自己。他一定会很享受这个过程。

“希望你的神继续庇护你。”他轻声说。

现在他知道，当年那个勇敢救父的少年，拥有何等的风采。

**Author's Note:**

> 很高兴这么快又写了一篇拔西文。上次挖掘了以弗所会谈时的两个人，所以这次来挖掘一下他们的初见。  
> 其实觉得以弗所煮酒论英雄那段，汉尼拔就好会哄人。但其实扎马会谈的时候，用自身经验晓之以理动之以情的汉尼拔，也是意外地对西庇阿非常客气呢……


End file.
